Crystal Butterflies
by Marieko
Summary: What happens when two insane mutant teenagers decide that they should save the world... but only inbetween partying and practical jokes! Enter Fayte and Marie.
1. School Days

Author: yeah! you can also read this on Raye's site (ChiHeavyMetalQueen) We made it together... woo...

* * *

A dark figure crept up to the gate of Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters. A light post revealed it to be a girl. Her name was Fayte and she was a student at this school.

She looked to her left and right, about to jump the gate when she caught site of a dark figure approaching on her left.

When the figure got to the lamp post it was revealed to be another girl. This one had long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a leather trench coat and had her hair free around her. This mutant was Fayte's best friend and room mate, Marie.

"A delinquent such as yourself sneaking out on a school week? May I ask why?"

"Just visiting a friend." Fayte said promiscuously.

"Humph." Marie said, crossing her arms. "You know you should probably concentrate on studying. Not getting boys."

Fayte just laughed her friends biting comments off and kissed her on the cheek, "You're only such a mother because you love me."

"Whatever." she couldn't stay angry for long though. "I suppose you'll need me to leave the window in our dorm open?"

"Yeah, that'll be nice. But tonight was just a fling. I promise I didn't do anything scandalous"

"Pssh. You? everything about you is scandalous!" she teased, smiling

"Not as scandalous as the fact that a model student would have a lighter." She said lighting a cigarette. "That's bad for the image." She tossed the lighter to Marie, which her sticky fingers picked up when she kissed her friend.

"Uh! You clepto." she squealed catching the lighter "You automatically attract anything shiny don't you? And you know you shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you." she said, bringing out her own pack of clove cigarettes and lighting them.

"What's the difference? You smoke but I don't freak on you. Besides, shiny is my um third middle name."

"I don't freak, I warn with concern. So what does this make your whole name? Fayte sugar-freak boy-luva shiny... whatever your last name is?"

"That's rude. It's Fayte boy-luva sugar-freak shiny Mejorium. The boys come first. Unless they have something shiny then, well you get the idea."

She chuckled under her breath, taking a drag of her cigarette and huddling into her coat. "I really don't know what you see in those guys. There are no good men here…"

"Pssh! Have you seen the eyes on Nightcrawler? Not to mention the blue skin. Anyways, you're just saying things like that because you haven't met a guy who gets into your veins and drives you. when you do, you'll know what it's like."

"Whateve." she said, flicking ash off of her cigarette before continuing "How is Kurt doing these days? Last I heard he's been skipping school allot to rendez-vous with some promiscuous little mutant." she clicked her tongue. "That much meeting will get you noticed by the teaches."

Fayte took another drag and closed her eyes. "I don't know anything about that." She shrugged and smiled promiscuously, "Ah well, I'm tired and I need to catch up on work. I'll see you in the morning." Looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching, Fayte jumped the 15 ft. wall that surrounded the property to their "private" school.

Marie rolled her eyes and muttered "Showoff." under her breath. She flicked her cigarette onto the ground and crunched it under her shoe. She looked at the wall and began to scale it. Soon both female figures had disappeared into the night

Despite the fact that it was a restless night, and that neither like getting up for school, the damn sun still shined with full strength in the morning. Fayte, swearing fluently, mad a mad dash to the first in the bathroom.

"OH YOU SUCK FAYTE!!" Marie screamed putting a bagel in the toaster "YOU BETTER BE OUT SOON OR I'M COMING IN WITH YOU!!"

"The door's open!! But you're not a lesbian." Fayte yelled back.

"Who told you that?" she said back giggling as she prepared her bagel to be demolished. "Pesky rumors."

"I know, they said I sleep with Scott, but I'm not a whore." replied a very nude Fayte. "but who knows how these rumors get started."

"Pesky people who want life to be more exciting. You'd think they'd get enough of it being a mutant and all." She brought her bagel to the table and plopped down, beginning to eat.

Fayte shrugged and began to dress. After a few moments she realized, "You bitch! Was that the last one?!?

Marie stuffed the rest of the bagel in her mouth before muttering "I don know what your talkin bout" spewing crumbs everywhere.

"That's abusive!" Fayte argued frantically searching though the cupboards for anymore bagels. "That's rude." Sighing Fayte took out a classic bowl of cereal and a jug of milk.

Marie finally was able to swallow then said "Sorry babe. You got the shower, I got the bagel. My turn to have a shower, and yours to eat." she passed by the girl and rolled her eyes "Besides you got the last bagel last week."

"Maybe, but that was blueberry, it's not the same." She said pouting at her bowl of cereal.

Marie just stuck out her tongue before closing the bathroom door. Water began to run. In a moment of pure mutant teenage rebellion Fayte tiptoed to the bathroom door and slowly began to put a thick layer of ice over it. Smiling to herself she plopped back down and began to eat her cereal, which tasted slightly better with a side of prank and an 8 oz. glass of orange juice. The water stopped. a few moment passed before a shrill "FAYTE!! YOU ASS WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO???" was heard

"Sorry Marie, gotta go. Physics starts in five minutes."

"Fayte if you leave I swear I will pay you back sevenfold." a calm voice said from the bathroom.

"Okay, later Marie." Fayte walked out of the room and strolled down the hall whistling a merry tune.

Marie sighed. "Well. She asked for it." She rummaged in the pockets of her clothes. She pulled out her cigarettes and a lighter. She then opened the cabinets under the sink and pulled out a bottle of vodka. She took a swallow, flicked open her lighter and blew. Voila! Instant flame thrower. With a nudge of power the door burst into flames, though the walls were unharmed. She walked out in a towel, throwing open the door to the hall, spotted Fayte, then started walking in her direction.

"I get hurt by a 120-some pound mutant in three, two, one..."

Marie clapped her hands, willing the sound waves to build in force. A gale-like power washed over her friend, throwing her a few feet but otherwise, not harming her. By this time they had an audience

"Not right. I was expecting to get tackled." She jumped up from off her back and took off her right glove and touched Marie's cheek. "My turn." Mirroring Marie's attack she flipped her friend over and flipped up her skirt. "Ohhh it's Marie's undies."

"FAYTE!! You're so immature!" she squealed, slapping her friend.

"Ouch."

"You betcha." she said before turning on her toe and going back to the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I think I just got dumped." Fayte shrugged and walked into Xavier's study just as the tardy bell rang. A few minuets latter Marie appeared at the door glaring at Fayte. She was wearing faded jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. The jeans were tucked into black motorcycle boots, and her hair was spiked with blue.

"Nope not dumped at all."

Marie's lips tugged, of their own will, into a smile "You are such an ass." she said, coming into the room and taking a seat.


	2. TROUUUBLE!

Author: 2nd chapter in the last minuet! score!

Their teacher, the mutant known as Cyclops, walked into the room followed by Wolverine. "You two can't go one day without causing trouble can you?" he asked.

Fayte smiled lustily at Wolverine and gave him a wink. "We're not the only ones around here who are just a little troublesome."

Marie looked back and forth between her friend and the X-men. "Oh my Fayte, you have been busy." she said.

"I haven't done anything. I'm just implying that I'd enjoy Wolverine's company now and then. However," turning to Wolverine she fixed him with a stern glare, "Some people are just loners."

Marie snorted, turning laughter into a violent attack of coughing. If we were in an anime and not an American comic Cyclopes would have a vein popping out by now. As it were he was extremely angry. "You girls destroyed a door and put a hole in the wall. this is the sixth time this month you've caused damage on this building."

"What about the door you smashed trying to get back at Wolverine?" Fayte said pouting. "And besides," She smacked Marie hard across the back, "We're only playing."

Marie let out one last cough before chiming in "Yeah, you must know what it was like to be a teenager, it's only been what? fifty years?"

Fayte snorted and exploded with giggles, "And when you were a kid, everything was black and white." She chimed in goading Marie on.

"I'm sorry, you look angry, is your arthritis acting up? It is supposed to be rainy today. Maybe you should ask Storm to send it somewhere else so you don't need your walker."

There was a loud clearing of throat as Xavier wheeled into the office. Fayte swore under her breath and clamped her hand over Marie's mouth to keep her from making any more walker/ wheelchair jokes.

Marie's eyes widened as she saw the principal and leader of the X-men. 'oh holy shit' she thought. She bowed a couple of times and ripped Fayte's hand away "Oh Professor I didn't see you there. I hope we weren't disturbing our fellow classmates. We were just having a discussion about Fayte's and mine actions and how they affect others. We are so sorry of any disruption we caused."

"Yeah and then Marie started on this totally sexual conversation, I swear she was flirting with Wolverine or something and then she just started making jokes and bashing people and I couldn't make her stop." The words spilled out of her mouth, and she even added a few tears to add to the drama of her story

Marie hit the back of her "friend's" head. "Oh yeah right. He has more than half a brain you know. He can tell your stupid drabble and lies from my totally sincere truths and apologies." Marie's eyes went big and she looked like she was holding back tears.

"Yeah and if you're truths were as half as convincing as my lies then maybe more people would believe you."

Xavier cleared his throat again to get the squabbling girl's attention. "Girls. Instead of fighting and trying to manipulate me as well as your other teachers, why don't you just tell us the truth. Tell us what you need to stop disrupting the peace of this establishment."

Fayte sobered up immediately. "Are you going to kick us out too?"

"No. Of course not." the professor replied. "But we do have a program we'd like you two to take part in. It's a program for... unruly students. It focuses on more one on one attention with teachers and class mates. Do you think you'd be interested?" Marie and Fayte exchange glances.

"You mean that we're so bad we have to do one on one?"

"No. I mean that your obviously not that interested in your studies or else you wouldn't misbehave so much-"

"I mean no disrespect sir but we don't 'misbehave' out of non interest" Marie put in.

"It's just, it's teenage energy. It's like our power has gotten stronger and starts to leek out. Teenage years are hard just to start with but imagine being called a freak all the time. What did you do?" Fayte asked

He looked up at them, narrowing his eyes "I learned. Do you need more time to... burn off your teenage energy in the danger room? I can't let this go unpunished as it is neither safe nor kind to burn down doors." he said with a slight smile. Marie blushed.

"I've tried distractions in many forms."

Marie coughed "guys!" and coughed again.

Fayte shot her a glare, "It doesn't work. You can spend all your energy and it still is there and still leeks."

"Hm." the professor looked thoughtful. "So neither of you have suggestions on how to get rid of your excess energy?"

"Oh I have one!" said Marie "Send us on missions!"

Fayte's eyes lit up, "Send us on adventures! Maybe we'll meet new people, find treasure in odd forms, and maybe that'll help."

"Yeah! Can we? can we??" Marie started jumping up and down.

"Professor. You don't really expect to send these... children on mission's do you?" Wolverine said

"Who you callin' children chump?" Marie scowled.

"Well Wolverine, I don't see any other choice. They'll be paired with another team mate who knows the ropes. They'll be on probation," he pointedly looked on the girls "And maybe it will help."

Fayte jumped up with a slight scream "WE CAN JUST DRIVE AND EAT JUNK FOOD ALL DAY AND HONK AT TRUCKERS AND SWERVE ON THE ROAD AND GET INTO DRAG RACES AND..." She paused for a minute to think about what she just screamed out loud. "Or we could just go the speed limit and behave ourselves very nicely." She muttered after a quick look at the glare the adults were giving her.

Marie hit her head with the palm of her hand. "Don't worry I'll keep Fayte in line."

"Actually you wont have to. As I said you will be paired up with senior member of the X-Men so you will not always be together."

They exchanged looks "I have a bad feeling about this..." Marie whispered

"It's not going to be a stiff is it? Not some one like Wolverine, he'd never let us do anything." Fayte said as she shot a look over to Marie. Out of all the adults Wolverine was the most likely to let them run wild. "He almost killed me that time I skipped and he caught me. I can't do crap with that dude. Give us Storm! She's amazing!"

"Yeah or um... someone cool!" Marie, sadly did not pay much attention to the adults around her so it took her a second to think of someone "Or Jean!"

"Yeah! Or Boom boom! She's crazy!!"

"Or um-"

"We get the point!" said Cyclopes, signs of a headache over his face. "We will decide who gets whom. Tomorrow. Report here at six o'clock with all your things packed. You have the rest of the day off."

"YAAAYY!" squealed Marie

Fayte shoved Marie out of the way to be the first out of the room. In the hallway she nearly tackled Nightcrawler. Instead, she jumped into his arms and kissed him fiercely on the lips. "We get to go on a trip, because we're on probation!"

He gave his lover a confused look, "And that is good?"

"Yes it is blue boy cause this means we get to blow down doors and not get in trouble!" Marie said, jumping up and down like a crazy person.

Fayte kissed him again and jumped up. "Yeah! We've got to pack but come one! You can have a goodbye party with us!"

"WOOOOO!!! Partay!" yelled a teen passing them in the hall

"Fayte.." Marie whispered through clenched teeth "You said the P word. Now this place will be in shambles come morning."

"So? We're not going to be here to clean up." Fayte stuck out her tongue and ran into the room to pack.

"Oh gods she has no idea what she has unleashed upon the world." Marie rolled her eyes as she followed her friend into the room "Goddess save us from hormone induced teens!"

"I like hormone induced teens!"

"Yeah. They're okay but they give me the creeps. Especially those with the X-factor gene. Good gods when they go on a sex-induced rampage you need a freaking bomb shelter." Marie began to pack a couple changes of clothes and other random items in a medium bag, also bringing out clothes she would wear to the 'slaughter' aka 'Partay!' tonight. Included was glitter and bowie style hooker boots

"Pssh. You just don't handle them right." Fayte frowned at her suitcase. Her wardrobe had doubled in size since she had moved into the House and it was impossible to imagine fitting all of her close in one bag without it exploding. "Maybe you need this. You know, to build your social skills." Selecting a glittery purple tube-top and liquid leather black pants to wear to the party Fayte began to fold her clothes as small as they could go to fit into the sardine can, aka suitcase

"Pssh. as if I need social skills. I have social skills! Look at my menacing stare!" Marie's joking face suddenly turned into that which would scare a sociopath. Suddenly it became all to obvious why Fayte was her only friend. Mostly because nothing can scare Fayte.

"Yes Marie. You're social skills are amazing. But I'm talking about the romantic ones." Fayte said while doing battle with her overstuffed suitcase, apparently she was losing by the way one was burst open and a pair of sexy panties was stuck on the top of her head

Marie giggled. "Oh yes, I forgot I'm talking to the queen of romantic skills." she had finished packing, and was now walking into the bathroom to change and wash up. Fayte stuck her tongue out at Marie's back and tried once again to pack her bag. Marie returned the stuck out tongue then closed the door behind her.

"Bitch." Fayte muttered under her breath. She went to the mirror to try on her outfit, a lavender tube top with liquid leather pants; 6 inch heels made her a giant. She rolled on black eyeliner to give her cat eyes. On her temples she painted Japanese symbols for leaving and luck. Running some lavender glitter gel through her hair and on her bare neck and shoulders she put on simple gold bracelets on her right and left arms. Simple amethysts adorned her ears and neck, a birthday gift from Kurt.

Marie walked out in a blue sundress, cut just above her knees so it frayed a bit at the end. Black hose crept up her legs, ending in silver hooker boots. Silver jewelry crept up to her elbows and a choker held tightly to her neck. she had her hair curled and back in a pony, a blue butterfly in her right ear and an ankh on her left.

"YAAAYY! You got yourself all prettied up." Looking down at Marie's boots she shrugged, "Well in a hooker-ish way." Giving a teasing wink Fayte grabbed her suitcase, which was amazingly stuffed to two times it's normal capacity, downstairs to the main hall. Over in the living room she could hear the party begin.

"You sure you can carry that Fay?" she said picking up her lightly packed suite case and a backpack.

"Yep, because I just ran into Juggernaut earlier and um "borrowed" some of that amazing strength he has. Quite a bull."

Marie narrowed her eyes. "Cheater." she murmured before following her out.

Leaving their packs by the door for the morning Fayte opened the door into the living room, only to be greeted by a fog that was at least 4 inches thick. Strobe lights were the only thing that allowed limited vision and bodies were already starting to dance to the ear throbbing music

"Oh great. I'm gonna go deaf by the morning." Marie couldn't help smiling.


	3. Partay!

"You're not gonna do something embarrassing to me and damn hilarious to you like you usually do are you?" Marie asked, hopping that for once she wouldn't end up partially naked...or worse

Fayte grinned. "Nope nothing like that." Fayte began to dirty dance with Marie until the song changed. Then, behind Marie's back, she signaled for a mutual mutant friend to come dance with her.

"Fayyyyte. You forget I have eyes in the back of my head." Marie growled as she turned around in time to glare daggers at the mutant behind her. It was the mutant known as Gambit.

He just smiled. "Come on chere, even ya can resis' tha dance!" he said in that wonderful accent of his.

"Fine." she pouted. "But don't think I wont brake your arm off."

Fayte smiled and smacked her best friend's butt playfully and went to go find her Nightcrawler

Marie glared daggers at her friend as Remy grabbed her hand, forcing her to get her grove on. All around them people danced, drank (though only a few got by with alcohol), and just down right partied.

Wandering through the stream of parting teens Fayte expanded her energy out into the crowd, waiting for one person's particular energy to respond to hers. When Nightcrawler did she got the distinct feeling of something foreign. A cool shiver ran down her spine as Nighcralwer's energy covered hers, claiming her as his. Pushing her way past Shadow Cat and Boom Boom she came face to face with her man in blue.

Marie pushed away the pieces of hair that somehow was able to escape the pony tail. She looked up at Gambit and saw him looking down at her as she twisted her body to the music. She glanced over to a corner and saw an isolated Rogue staring at them. A thorn pricked her chest 'Oh shit' she thought 'This is soo why I don't associate with people.'

Fayte felt her best friends party energy shrink back before she understood what was going on. Glancing over at Marie she saw her staring at Rogue. Frowning she began to back up toward Marie, pretending to dance while doing so and taking Nightcrawler with her, just as backing up.

Rogue stepped away from the wall, starting to walk forward. Marie stopped dancing "Your girlfriend doesn't like you dancing with me." she said. "Maybe you should go to her."

He looked back at Rogue and something dark passed through his eyes. "She in't ma girlfriend."

Fayte moved in a little closer to the potential conflict. Nightcrawler lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. He knew. Checking Rogue's position and Willow's he prepared for a full on mutant cat fight

Rogue stopped and Marie turned to face her "I don't want to fight you." Marie said "So don't even think about it."

Rogue didn't even look at her "This do'nt concern you." she said "It's b'tween me'n Remy."

"No it in't" he countered "There'nt no you'n me, 'member?" Rogue's eyes became slits.

"Guys." Marie said, trying to remain calm. "I think you guys may need to talk this out somewhere more private."

Rogue glanced at her "Obviously no'in ta talk about if he's already lookin' fo his next target." she looked at Marie's boots "Obviously he'll get wha he wants."

Pretending to be slightly under the influence Fayte began to bump up against Rogue and push her away. She was the only one aloud to call Marie a hooker. She gave an apologetic look to Nightcrawler and gently touched his cheek with the palm of her right hand. Grabbing Rogue with her left she used Nightcrawler's borrowed power to transport her and Rogue into an empty room to talk.

When Rogue and Fayte disappeared Marie had to blink repeatedly for a second before her brain processed it. "Damnit Fay! You're not aloud to fight my battles for me." she cursed looking up at Nightcrawler "You would be the one lending her the power." she glared, feeling herself get in pissy bitch mode. "And you!" she twirled, locking eyes with Gambit "You are acting like a little boy! When are you gonna grow up an realize there's more ta life than Rogue an your shit. You guys can duke it out all ya want jus don't drag me an mine inta it!" her southern accent started creeping in as she continued to yell "Ya even provoked her, you imbecilic excuse for a 'homo superior'! What tha hell were ya thinkin'?" She didn't even wait for his answer but stomped off to find her friend.

Fayte yawned and popped her neck. Marie would find them soon, of that she had no doubt. She's probably screaming her lungs out in her cute southern accent right now. But that wasn't what was on her mind at the moment. Right now on her mind, in front of her, was a stalking hellcat by the name of Rogue. Fayte yawned again and put her chin on her fists. "So, you want to tell me what's going on between you and Remy? Obviously it ended bad enough for you to still be jealous when he moves on but not bad enough for you to want to just talk to him about it." Rogue shot her a death glare. "No no, milady. You can stop with those charming looks of yours they won't melt me. We're good enough mates in this life for you to regularly confide in me and you've never had a problem with Marie before, so.."

A banging came at the door "Fayte IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN THIS INSTANT I WILL, SO HELP ME GODDESS, TARE YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND FEED YOUR REMNANTS TO THE HOUNDS OF FREAKING HELL!!"

Fayte rolled her eyes and got up to unlock the door. A three on three wouldn't be so bad, as long as the powers do come out. "Now children we're going to do this like the big girls we are. Now I'm not talking about high school girls, they're no better than buffle-brained children themselves so I don't want every other word out of your mouths to be bitch. Now Rogue, you have first rights to speak your mind."

Rogue sighed, tension running out of her body "I'm sorry I called you a slut." she said looking at Marie

"Apology accepted." Marie's mood had already taken a 180 back to calm "But what the hell is goin on with you and Gambit?"

Rogue's face got cold "We jus can' see eye ta eye on thin's is all."

"Uh-uh you do not get this close into bitch slapping a person over not seeing 'eye ta eye'" Marie said, putting a hand on her hip.

Fayte nodded, "I agree Rogue. At least explain what's pissing you off so much about him. And Marie what did I say about bitch? She was about to beat the shit out of you."

"Oh pardon moi." said Marie rolling her eyes. Those same eyes softened at Rogue "Trust us. If Gambit needs a good beating we're good at that."

Rogue laughed, but it wasn't full of humor "It's jus... he's so secretive. Ah don know if ah can trust him. He leaves fo' periods at a time an won' tell me why. Ah said eithah tell me what was goin on or get out. He got out."

Fayte sighed and closed her eyes. This wasn't her fight but she couldn't back down. She could see why Rogue would be worried about his faithlessness but she couldn't exactly see why Gambit would keep something unimportant a secret. She gave Marie a questioning glance, maybe she understood a way to explain better than she did.

Marie looked thoughtful "He's not cheating on you if that's what you think. I'd know."

"And it's not like him to keep something unimportant a secret, so whatever it is it must be big. But I can see why he would want to not explain if he was constantly confronted with aggression because you're worried about his faithfulness. It's okay to tell him how you feel, he might be offended that you would think that he was faithless, but it's better to get how you feel out than just pinning it up." Fayte explained

"I agree... if it IS something big, then I could understand you not trusting him... but I really think you should talk to him. I mean, from what I've seen you guys really love each other and well... this might sound trite by I believe that if you really love someone it will end up okay."

Rogue looked down "I don' know... I've been betrayed so many times. I've tried talkin ta him but he won' say anything'. I don think he's cheatin' on me... I jus think maybe he's getting' inta trouble an may not get outa it."

"Oh he'll get out of it. Because whatever trouble he's in doesn't compare to the trouble he'll be in if he doesn't tell us he's in trouble in the first place." Fayte made a fist then thought for a moment. What she just said confused her. "Well I'll leave you two to figure that one out, because I can't. Besides I have a party to go to." Fayte gave them a lusty wink and snapped her fingers. And just like that, she was gone, snuck away with a very blue mutant if it would please the peanut gallery to know.

Marie rolled her eyes "People sure do come and go fast here."

"What?" Rogue asked

"Nothing. You wanna go find Gambit, chain him down and make him talk?" she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"He won' talk. I've tried everythin'."

Marie got a sparkle in her eyes "Everything? But sugar you didn't have me on your team then."


	4. turning tricks

The party had really taken off by the time everyone got back to the living area. The temperature was almost stifling, so much that someone had opened windows. People were standing on balconies smoking. Many were dancing. There was a group in the corner playing various truth or dare/kissing games. That is where the girls expected to see Gambit, though no he was in a dark corner sulking. Rogue and Marie traded glances. "Watch a master." Marie said, popping her knuckles.

Meanwhile, Fayte was over dancing with Kurt like tomorrow would never come. About halfway through Nickleback's "Rockstar" they were already molded to each other. Hazily Fayte wondered what Marie and Rogue were up to.

Marie towered above the Cajun as he was sitting on the floor. His eyes widened as he saw the smile that formed Marie's lips. His eyes widened further as he saw Rogue behind her. "So Remy..." Marie said looking at him coyishly. "Rogue-y and I decided that since we both lay claim to you, we should... share." she looked over her shoulder, her eyes shining at Rogue. "Unless you don't want to..." she added, pouting.

Fayte smiled and pressed closer to Kurt, she was going to leave with his taste tomorrow. The song changed to Sugar by System of a Down and the crowed around them started to mosh.

Marie heard the change in song, recognizing it instantly as Fayte would on occasion play System of a Down C.D.'s over and over and over and over... well, you get the drift. Gambit's voice brought her back to reality "I woul' be a fool not ta take yo' offer." he said.

Marie smiled and offered her hand do him. "I think it would be best if we retired in... your room?" she said, bringing him up so fast he almost fell against her. Now that he towered over her she looked up at him and smiled.

Fayte glanced over at Marie and grinned, it was about time she got laid. Smiling up at Kurt she began to gently push him towards the door.

Marie guided them to Gambit's room and closed the door behind them. She stalked over to Gambit who was standing. She pushed him down to the bed, pulling Rogue closer. She seemed to get a thoughtful look on her face. "You know..." She paused "Since it's two of us girls with you." she batted her eyes and looked down. "Maybe... you see... you're so strong and... Don't you think it would be fun if..." everyone was leaning forward, paying close attention to her. "Wouldn't it be fun if you were tied to the bed?"

Meanwhile Fayte and Kurt where in the process of studying the human anatomy at a slightly faster pace. An odd feeling came over Fayte just as Kurt was about to pull in. "What is wrong?" He whispered in a slightly husky voice.

"I don't know if I should do this now?"

Kurt frowned as he thought, "It is your femme problem?"

Fayte stuck her tongue out and smiled, "I'm over, but I don't know. I have a feeling about this." She sighed and shook her head, "I don't care. It's probably nothing." She began to kiss him fiercely and wondered if maybe she had made the wrong decision.

"Wha?" Gambit asked openmouthed. Rogue blinked rapidly and was about to say something before Marie hushed her with a look.

"Would you?" she asked again.

Gambit swallowed "Um.. sure..."

Marie grinned and would have said "exxxxcelent" creepily if she didn't think it would scare them away. Marie moved faster than they thought she could. She strapped energy down on his limbs then moved back from the bed smiling. "Now you have no choice but to talk or else I'll leave you there for an indefinite amount of time. Talk to Rougey, I'll be outside." She closed the door to the room behind her, seeing a glimpse of bewildered faces.

Back in the other bedroom Fayte shook her head and smiled up at Kurt. "It's probably nothing, just the rush from leaving this place I guess." Kurt smiled and kissed her hotly on the mouth, quickly making up for lost time. Fayte let her fingers trail down his body and pulled him closer to her. Kurt responded by pulling into her.

Marie sniffed the air, feeling the energy around her. She put a wind tunnel on the door, so if the occupants called for her she would hear, then went off to go see if Fayte needed her. Though she would be wary. The last time she walked in on Fayte and Kurt she was scarred for life.


End file.
